Miri
by curlyredhead
Summary: It wasn't a one time thing


_It was a hot day on the Sunny Go; the air was warm and sticky. On the deck stood Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Usopp, complaining on how sweaty they felt. Sanji had made his way down to the kitchen to make refreshing drinks for everyone. When he had finished making the drinks he heard the galley-la doors slam on the wall, as if someone had just pushed them open with a lot of force._

 _'_ _Who ever that is better have a good reason for slamming the door like that_ _' ,Sanji thought to himself as he placed the drinks on a tray, readying himself to deliver it to the troublesome group when he heard a certain irritating voice say, "Oi shitty-cook, where's the sake?". Already annoyed by just hearing his voice Sanji ignored the green haired man and continued on with the finished drinks in hand._

 _But just before he reached the galley-la door, he heard Zoro say in a surprisingly soft tone "Why haven't we done it lately"? Sanji surprised by the unexpected question turned to Zoro and replied "There's no time for that anymore, this is New World." "I don't care", came Zoro's reply, "Tonight meet me in the bathroom" Zoro said as he left. Sanji stood there in shock, a part of him noticed the shitty marimo hadn't even taken his sake._

 _"Goodnight Sanji-kun" said Nami as she walked past him to her shared room with Robin and shut the door, "Goodnight Nami-swan, Robin-chwan" replied Sanji. He made his way to the bathroom lighting up a cigarette as he reached the door but as he opened the door, he was grabbed and pushed up against the door and Zoro locked it just in case._

 _Calloused but warm lips were pushed onto Sanji's; he let out a gasp of surprise that Zoro used to slide his tongue into Sanji's mouth. Zoro's tongue explored Sanji's mouth leaving Sanji breathless. Sanji felt Zoro hands groping him everywhere, his sides, his ass which Zoro squeezed firmly, making Sanji break the kiss to let out a breathy moan, Zoro lifted Sanji by his ass up to Zoro's waist as Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro's hips to pull him closer._

 _Zoro took Sanji's hands and pressed them to the wall holding them in place with his body, Zoro then leaned in and kissed Sanji again softly and licked Sanji's bottom lip Sanji opened his mouth to let Zoro's warm tongue play in his mouth, but it soon turned into a game of dominance which Zoro won by grinding his hips into Sanji's, making Sanji pull Zoro closer with his legs._

 _Zoro slipped his tongue from Sanji's mouth to press feather kisses onto Sanji's neck and jaw, moaning Sanji leaned his head back to grant better access to Zoro's mouth. Zoro licked Sanji's pulse point making Sanji whimper, Sanji could feel Zoro's smirk on his skin, feeling annoyed by his smirk. Sanji rocked his hips into Zoro making Zoro growl into Sanji's neck, Zoro sucked and licked on Sanji neck leaving marks. Sanji leaned up and whispered into Zoro's ear "I want to suck you", Zoro groaned at that and leaned off of Sanji , as Sanji unwrapped his legs from Zoro's waist , dropping his feet to the floor and passionately kissing Zoro again, he switched their position so that Zoro was on the wall. Freeing Zoro's mouth, Sanji began kissing down Zoro's neck, kissing till he reached the yukata that Zoro wore; he undid the red sash and let the yukata pool at Zoro's feet._

 _Removing the haramaki, Sanji looked at Zoro and was met with an intense lust-filled look; Sanji dug his fingers into the wooly fibre and pulled of the haramaki. Sanji knelt and was face to face with Zoro thick cock; he grabbed it and licked it from base to tip in one smooth long stroke, licking at the tip which had begun removing precum. When he suddenly pulled almost all of Zoro into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat causing Zoro to buck into his mouth, Sanji hallowed his cheeks and hummed letting the vibrations go straight into Zoro's dick._

 _He pulled Zoro out of his mouth and licked and kissed the hard member making Zoro groan every time he'd thumb the tip. He took Zoro into his mouth again moaning when Zoro bucked and hit the back of Sanji's mouth, Sanji went up and down Zoro's dick, his hand holding the few inches that he couldn't get into his mouth. Feeling more precum pooling in his mouth Sanji began earnestly sucking Zoro off. Getting even more enthusiastic when Zoro grabbed his hair and began fucking his mouth , Sanji hummed and hallowed his cheeks in one go making Zoro close his eyes and letting his head hit the door. Pulling Zoro out of his mouth humming as he went, Zoro tried to get back into that hot warmth again and nearly climaxed when Sanji went down fully on him slightly letting his teeth take part. Zoro growled deep in his throat, the sound going straight to Sanji's dick. It was dark and laced with lust. Sanji sucked Zoro once more before letting Zoro slip from his mouth, going back up to kiss Zoro making sure Zoro could taste himself on Sanji._

 _Zoro could taste himself on Sanji and felt the smirk on his lips at nearly making Zoro cum so soon. Zoro irritated at being the only one naked, grabbed Sanji by the hand and pulled him toward the sink. Grabbing Sanji by the hips and lifting him onto the sink, Zoro begun unbuttoning the shirt that Sanji was wearing. Zoro began teasing Sanji, pinching and pulling his nipples till Sanji, wrapped his arms and legs pulling Zoro closer and begging "Zoro …please", Zoro grinned and bended his head and took one nipple into his mouth sucking it till it turned pink, while one of Zoro hands tweaked the other nipple._

 _Sanji moaned loudly, eyes closed. That bastard knew where all his weak spots were. Looking through half lidded eyes to where the bastard was pinching and sucking with his nipples, he couldn't hold on any longer. He grinded his hips in Zoro naked waist, telling him what he wanted without really saying. Sanji was beyond hard now and could see Zoro's member equally if not more needy. Zoro lifted Sanji again and sat on the floor, the bathtub wall supporting his weight, while Sanji removed his pants._

 _Zoro pulled Sanji down into his lap, which caused their cocks to brush together, which Zoro and Sanji moaned. Sanji slipped his between them and grabbed Zoro's cock that was very hard and throbbing, and stroked it from base to shaft, fingering the vein that was there. Zoro responded by hissing and grabbing Sanji even closer. Sanji moaned, which gave Zoro an idea. Zoro grabbed Sanji's and his cocks in one hand, making Sanji rather loudly moan. Zoro stroked both cocks from base to tip, very slowly, leaving Sanji breathless and a moaning mess. All the while Zoro thumbed Sanji's cock at the very tip and pressed down, going back to jerking them off, all the way tightening his grip._

 _Sanji's moans while sexy were getting too loud and would wake someone up; Zoro leaned and kissed him, swallowing the moans. Sanji could feel himself get lost in the pleasure and heat from Zoro's cock, and feel a familiar coiling at the pit of his stomach, and moaned into Zoro's mouth, when he climaxed. Sanji could swear he saw stars, when he came hard on Zoro's hand and his stomach, a little bit got to his chest. Panting heavily, Sanji came down from his intense climax; he felt being laid on the floor on his back._

 _Looking up at Zoro, through half-lidded eyes he could see, Zoro pupils blown wide by lust. Zoro lifted his hand, where Sanji could clearly see, and licked the cum off his hand and bended down and licked all the cum off Sanji chest. Sanji was sensitive due to already cumming, Zoro licking his cum from his hand and chest, sent all the blood to his hardening cock, which hardened fully, when Zoro kissed him and tasted himself on Zoro. Zoro reached slightly behind himself to grab some scented oil, after hitting some soaps into the bathtub, he grabbed the one he wanted, squeezed some into his right hand and slicked his fingers. Sanji felt his legs being nudged; he spread them open, giving better access to Zoro._

 _Zoro barely kept his finger into Sanji opening, before Sanji moaned, Zoro smirked at that and fully thrust his finger into Sanji. Sanji's back arched off the floor when Zoro thrust his finger into him, Sanji's cry echoing off the bathroom walls. Zoro twisted his finger in Sanji, trying to find that special spot that would make Sanji scream. Zoro added another slick finger, scissoring his fingers. He knew he had found it when, Sanji cried and tightened around his fingers, Zoro smirked and began teasing that spot relentlessly. Sanji was sure he would cum the second time if Zoro continued teasing him like that, he did cum when Zoro added a third finger and began fucking his prostate roughly, his orgasm even more intense than the first one._

 _Zoro continued fucking Sanji's prostate with fingers, scissoring one more time, before pulling out. Zoro grabbed that scented oil and slicked his member, teasing Sanji who came from his high second time, by just putting the tip in. Sanji whined in frustration when he felt Zoro pull away, only to hear Zoro say "Ride me". He opened his eyes, he didn't even realize he had closed them, and looked at Zoro and saw his smirk 'Bastard doesn't think I can, after cumming twice', feeling irritated at being underestimated he agreed. Zoro lay down on his back, smirking and waited for Sanji to mount him. Sanji slung a leg over Zoro's side and lowered himself, using Zoro's chest as support, and sunk on Zoro's dick. Zoro groaned at being enveloped in Sanji's tight heat slowly, too slowly._

 _Sanji moaned at being filled slowly, till Zoro thrusted his hips into Sanji, brushing that sweet spot, and made Sanji cry loudly. Zoro smirked at that, lifting himself up and said in Sanji's ear "Ara?, I thought you were supposed to ride me, not me to fuck you". Sanji ignored what Zoro had just said, and rocked his hips, moaning again when Zoro brushed his prostate. Zoro moaned when Sanji rocked his hips, somehow tightening even more, when Sanji lifted himself up off of Zoro's cock and back down, Zoro thrusted again, till they set a steady pace, Sanji bouncing himself up and down, Zoro thrusting into Sanji, harder every time hitting his prostate._

 _Sanji was completely lost in the pleasure, that he didn't even notice when he began crying or when a thin line of spit poured from the side of his mouth or when he began whimpering, he did notice when he was about to cum. Zoro heard Sanji say " Zoro…. Im close, so close….aah", few thrusts later Sanji came, tightening around Zoro's dick, making Zoro switch their positions, lifting Sanji while still inside him and bend him over, fucking him to oblivion. Zoro came in Sanji after a few hard thrusts, pulling out._


End file.
